


Endearments

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Robbie lifts his shoulders and winces. "Doesn't suit me, is all. I'm no one's darling."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments

"No, pet."

"See? You call me 'pet.' Why shouldn't I call you 'darling?'"

Robbie lifts his shoulders and winces. "Doesn't suit me, is all. I'm no one's darling."

James sighs. "You are my darling man."

"Nah. Not one for 'dear,' either. Or 'sweetie.' Or—"

"Love monkey. I'm going to call you my love monkey," James smirks.

"And you'll be going to bed alone. Why do you need to call me anything, lad?"

"There you go. I'm 'pet' or 'lad' or 'man.'" The corner of James mouth curls up. "'Clever clogs.' 'Daft sod.' I want to break the habit of calling you 'sir'."

"Right.Though I don't mind it when, you know."

James grins. "I know you like it then. You are the love of my life, you know."

"I like that."

"What?"

"Love of my life. I like that. Nice and long—you'll never use it."

The smile on James face grows. "Oh, love of my life, I'll use it constantly."

"You can't even remember to call me Robbie."

"You call Lyn 'Pet' too, you know."

Robbie stares at the floor. "Do you want your own special endearment?"

James takes his hand. "You are the love of my life. What am I to you?"

"Everything."

James' eyes are wide. A smile plays at the corner of his mouth. "Really?"

"Was this all so I wouldn't call you 'pet' anymore?"

"A bit." James smiles.

Robbie rubs his neck. "Yeah, Innocent did look a little startled when I called you that, didn't she?"

"Just think how startled she'll look when I call you love of my life."

"Damn sight better than love monkey," Lewis admits.


End file.
